A New WoMan
by zigpal
Summary: After the Beer Bad incident, Giles sends Buffy to San Francisco for a change of scenery and some demon hunting. Will Buffy be successful, or will she be derailed by a new love interest?


Title: A New (Wo)Man

Author: zigpal

Pairing: Buffy/Manny

Rating: Mature

Spoilers: Really? AU, though. Faith never went bad.

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy and Co., and Constance Burge owns Prue and Co. I'm just playing with their toys.

AN: After Beer Bad, Giles takes his Slayer north to get away from things for a bit.

Following the morning in which Buffy embraced her cave self (and after taking a long shower), she stopped by Giles' place to see what he needed. The note Willow left only said: "Giles wants to see you." As she trotted toward his townhome, Buffy thought about the previous night. Some good had come of her foray into the prehistoric. She had gotten over Parker. Knocked him out twice with a rather large stick had helped a lot. Her only problem now was that Willow and Xander would tease her about what she had done to them for a while. The thoughts stopped when Buffy trotted up the stairs to Giles'. Instead of walking straight in this time, Buffy knocked on his door.

When the door opened, Giles greeted her with a smile. "You could have just come in, Buffy." He opened the door wider to allow her to enter. "Can I get you something to drink, maybe some cookies? That is, as long as Faith didn't eat them all."

"No, I'm good." Buffy gave her Watcher a smile as he led them over to the couch. "Besides, if you have no cookies, it's Xander's fault. He knows you'd blame Faith."

"Well then, I'll have to make it up to Faith." Buffy saw a little bit of Ripper in Giles' eyes, so she knew Xander was probably in trouble, too. That was when she saw one of Giles' tomes was open.

"Light reading or is something up?" she asked, pointing to the open pages.

"A little of both, I'm afraid," Giles said, and Buffy noticed he wasn't telling her everything.

"So what's the what?" If she didn't love him so much, Buffy would hit him every time he tried to protect her.

"Very well. I got a call from the local coven about one of their seers sensing a Succubus in San Francisco. I would've asked Faith to accompany me, but given your last couple of weeks… I thought you could use the time away." Giles was sweet when he was nervous.

Buffy let him stew a bit, though. "I would love to, but aren't you forgetting about my classes?" Now, she was going to see who all was involved in his plot.

"Your mother took care of your professors. She called the Dean and explained you and she were needed to care for an ailing grandmother. Faith was more than happy to do all the patrolling, and she's been warned by Willow that the berk Parker is off limits." Something told Buffy that Xander had a minor part in there somewhere, too.

Since everyone seemed to be doing everything for her, Buffy decided to have a little fun. "Do I get pack my own bags or has that been done, too?" She gave him a playful smile to let him know she was teasing.

Giles explained that time was of the essence – and that she would, indeed, be permitted to pack her own luggage. They headed to Buffy's house to grab her things along with some weapons. Buffy wasn't surprised to find Faith there. Eating. While Giles was loading the car, Buffy took Faith aside and let her know she could have some Scott Hope-style fun with Parker, but only if she caught him with a girl.

Buffy couldn't believe when Giles told her that the trip to San Francisco was going to take close to eight hours with stops for gas and food. She was glad he'd finally traded up from his Citroen. That car wouldn't have made it through Oxnard. She had no idea what kind of car the new one was, but the hood ornament was in the shape of wings. And it was a convertible.

Buffy was surprised as they pulled up to the San Francisco Hilton. Giles noticed her reaction. "I didn't want you patrolling tonight. I thought a spa and workout room would help persuade you to relax."

She was going to give Giles her puppy dog face but decided to do a little surprising herself. "I get it, Giles. We're in a different city, and I wouldn't want to risk injury since I'm here for a specific reason." She stepped out of the car as the bellhop opened her door.

As they headed up the elevator, Buffy checked to see where her distractions were. She decided then to hit the workout room before relaxing in the spa. When they got to their floor, Buffy noticed their rooms were beside each other. There would definitely be stares if and when she and Giles came out together.

Buffy had unpacked and got into her workout outfit when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Giles standing there. "I have to check in with the coven…"

Buffy put up her hand to stop. "I'm heading to the workout room now, and after that, I'm going to be pampered." She gave her Watcher a smile. "You do realize that you're going to have to do this sometimes when we get back to Sunnydale."

Giles just shook his head. "As long as you don't ask for it too often, I see no problem."

Keeping true to her Slayer nature, Buffy kept an eye on the people working out with her, and it didn't escape her that she got a few glances from the men there. Neither did the fact that some of the women were eyeing her up as well. She smiled and continued training. After a full two hours worth of work, Buffy headed to the spa for some rest and relaxation.

The next morning, Giles knocked on Buffy's door and she had breakfast with him. He explained she was going to a singles mixer. Before she could pout, though, Giles told her that was what the first two victims had in common. Buffy would have to grin and bear the thought of being constantly berated with lame pick up lines. She would just take out her frustration on the Succubus.

Once she entered the room, Buffy opened up her senses and quickly found that she was in a room with normal people for the moment. It stayed that way for a while - until he walked into the room. The man felt like a combination of Faith and Willow, all the strength of Faith's signature along with the feel of Willow's magic. Buffy made her way over to him and had to smile when she noticed he was about her height.

Buffy had never really had a problem talking to guys before. This was different since she was doing this in a slaying capacity. "Is this as bad for you as it is for me?" Buffy thought playing on the uncomfortable nature of the room might work to her advantage.

The man gave Buffy a funny look but smiled anyway. "No worse than the club scene."

That piqued Buffy's interest. "Are there any good clubs around here?" Once Buffy asked the question, she thought the guy might think she was blowing him off. Buffy needed to keep his interest. Moving closer, she leaned in and lightly kissed him.

"Manny!" a voice shouted suddenly, breaking the kiss just as it began to heat up. The guy (Manny, Buffy now presumed) headed off toward the girl who yelled his name.

The Parker incident came rushing back to Buffy as she thought maybe she wasn't meant to have someone right now. Her doldrums were put on the back burner quickly, though, as she watched Manny punch some other guy to the floor. She pushed her way through the crowd only to find both men being hauled off in handcuffs.

Buffy planned to follow them until something seriously pinged her Slayer senses.

She completely forgot about Manny as she headed back inside to track what she could only figure was the Succubus. Fate must have been looking out for her, though, because she literally ran into it. Of course, it was a blond built pretty much like Cordelia. She pushed past Buffy and left.

The party was a bust. Buffy decided to leave. She had done what Giles wanted her; she'd identified the Succubus. If only she'd been more prepared. Now she had to go back to the hotel to change and load up on weapons for her hunt.

The trip took longer than Buffy wanted since she didn't know her way around the city. After changing into pants that hid a large array of weapons, she stepped out of the hotel and opened her senses, trying to find the Succubus again. When she did, she was surprised. It felt close, so she jogged in the direction her senses indicated.

Buffy found herself outside of a house - and the Succubus wasn't the only thing now setting off her senses. It was the feeling she got from Manny, only stronger. Her instincts told her to break in and take out the Succubus, but her conscience was telling her to find another way. It became a moot point when the two women who followed Manny entered the house.

Since Manny and her sisters seemed to have their own power, Buffy finally decided to head up to the house and simply help kill the Succubus. Buffy had barely crossed the street, however, when she saw the Succubus take Manny out a window. After giving them a little head start, Buffy followed.

It didn't take too long to track them to an abandoned house. She knew it was just Manny and the Succubus, so Buffy slowly entered the building and headed straight for the stairs. She picked up voices coming from the first door upstairs; Buffy took out the short sword strapped to her thigh. Decapitation was always a winner when killing demons. As Buffy cleared the last step, she heard a scream come from the room. She was about to burst into the room to make sure Manny was okay when her senses told her the Succubus had been eliminated. Well, it looked like her evening was over. All dressed up and nothing to kill.

Buffy knocked on Giles' door when she got back to the hotel, but he wasn't in. She headed to her room and called the front desk to see where the closest club was. If she wasn't getting any slaying done, Buffy might as well have some fun before going back to Sunnydale. The concierge directed her to P3 and said her name would be left at the door so she could get in.

P3 was a lot like the Bronze – except that P3 actually believed in stamping underaged people. And just like at the Bronze, Buffy let her Slayer senses out in case something else decided to have a little fun tonight. She took notice of the bar before entering the throng of people on the dance floor.

After her third song, Buffy headed toward the bar. She was almost there when she found herself facing an attractive brunette that seemed somehow familiar. "Will you excuse me? I'd liked to get a water."

The woman smiled before leaning forward and kissing Buffy. "How do you like it?"

"Manny?" That kiss… She knew those lips, and he was the only person Buffy had kissed today.

"Not anymore; it's Prue - normally." She took Buffy's hand and turned them toward a curtained off area at the back of the club. Buffy had some questions for the woman and was guessing Prue had some for her as well.

"Buffy." She introduced herself before sitting down. "You must be some kind of witch since you can change yourself into a man, but then again…" Buffy stopped not wanting to tell too much too soon.

Prue handed Buffy a water with smile. "My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones, and the fact that you know I'm a witch tells me you know about the supernatural - which is probably why you are here."

Buffy had read about the sisters. She drank half of the bottle before putting it down. "I'm a vampire slayer. A local coven told my Watcher that a Succubus was in San Francisco. Given my recent past, Giles thought a change of scenery would be good."

Buffy watched Prue come closer until she was standing right in front of her. "Well that explains why you're here, but not why you kissed me."

Buffy drank the last of the water to give her time to compose her thoughts. "I just recently started college and had felt off." She went on to explain about Sunday, Kathy, Parker and Cave Buffy. "It may not have been my brightest moment, but in my prehistoric state, I learned to listen to myself. There was something about you…" Buffy never got to finish her thought as Prue straddled her legs and started kissing her.

The shock passed quickly and Buffy returned the kiss with fervor, digging her nails into Prue's denim-clad ass. Prue decided to let her hands do some roaming as Buffy felt them cup her breasts. She moaned into Prue's mouth as the brunette starting rolling Buffy's nipples with her thumbs.

Buffy pushed Prue away, panting. "As much as I like PDA's, I'm not real interested in having public sex. Is there anywhere we can go?"

The trip back to Prue's house was a blur as was the trip up the stairs. Then, Buffy found herself shoved into the back of Prue's bedroom door. She heard the lock being turned as she and Prue started tongue wrestling. Prue's fingers went to work on the buttons of Buffy's blouse. When Prue pushed it off her shoulders, the cooler air caused goose bumps to erupt over Buffy's chest.

Prue pulled back with a sultry smile. "So beautiful."

Buffy blushed at Prue's words. Embarrassment didn't keep her from stepping out of her shoes and kicking them across the room. "Hope you don't mind…"

Apparently not. Prue dropped to her knees and unsnapped Buffy's pants before leaning forward and taking the zipper in her teeth. She pulled it down, and Buffy could have sworn her nipples pierced the satin of her bra as she watched. If that wasn't enough, Prue pressed her nose into Buffy's panties as she drew her pants down her legs and pulled Buffy's jeans off. They landed somewhere behind them.

Buffy wasn't in the mood for more teasing, so she reached back and unclasped her bra. It joined the growing pile of her clothes.

"A little eager, are you, Buffy?" Prue emphasized her question by dragging her tongue up the inside of Buffy's thighs.

Buffy tried to say yes, but the word came out slurred. Prue reached up and gave her nipples a twist before dragging her nails down Buffy's stomach until reaching the waistband of her panties. Prue methodically pulled ivory-colored satin down Buffy's legs and then had her step out of them. When Buffy lifted her left leg, Prue placed it behind her shoulder. Buffy then felt her tongue licked across her soaked core.

"Goddess, Prue." Buffy moaned as she felt Prue spread her open and flick her tongue over her engorged clit before sliding two fingers deep inside her.

Buffy gripped her lover's shoulders tighter as Prue started picking up the pace, probably sensing Buffy was getting closer to climax. Buffy arched her neck as her moans grew louder and Prue rubbed her g-spot hard. When Prue sucked Buffy's clit into her mouth, she screamed and flooded Prue with her release.

Buffy woke up the next morning wearing a smile. She ran her tongue over her lips and remembered the last round with Prue. She looked at the sleeping brunette and liked the sight of her wearing a collection of hickeys. Of course, Buffy was wearing a few of her own. Buffy was brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of her stomach growling.

"Once we shower, Piper can take care of that for you." Prue opened her eyes to find Buffy still staring at her. "Since you were only here to hunt the Succubus, I'm guessing you will be leaving soon."

Buffy threw her leg over Prue, so she was straddling her. "Giles reserved the rooms for the week, so we have some time to get to know each other better. After that…" Buffy just shrugged her shoulders since she wasn't sure what was going to happen when they left.

"I guess we should make the most of our time then." Prue flipped them and drove her tongue deep into Buffy's mouth, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Prue, breakfast is ready," Buffy heard someone say through the door as Prue smiled. "And bring your new friend, we want to meet her."


End file.
